godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Here you go... Chapter 10
Well, I did have a delay, so I'll post chapt 11 as well... I just wanna end before this year ends, and begin the second part in January, which is going to happen around the time of God Eater 2. Anyway, that's off-topicking too much (does that term even exist?). Here you go with the actual chapter, and not just a random guy's thoughts: Gods, why did I speak? It is them. Their faces, oh, their faces, they are easily recognizable (meaning, I didn’t knew them too much, but their faces are human, although human heads do not have a yellow ooze coming out of their noses, ears, eyes, mouths and scars. And they are not grey-skinned). They don’t speak, but rather they emit extremely terrifying noises that can scare even me. And they are much tougher than before, to the point that they can easily keep up to the best 6-member team the branch can assign (Me, Alisa, Nia, Lindow, Tatsumi and Soma, order notwithstanding), even though they are 5. Since they’re all Old-Types, they lack the versatility that characterizes us New-Types, but that doesn’t prevent them from giving an extremely hard battle. By the time we can take one of them out (I devoured her), Alisa gets knocked out (event at which I react by leaving the rest alone for a minute or so to leave Alisa in a safe place), so we’re still pretty much the same. Out of anger, I go into my Aragami form. Curiously enough, at a given point, my armlet gets busted by one of them, yet I feel no evident change. The battle goes on for a long while: Lindow manages to cut the head off one of them and devour the rest of him, and then Nia attacked one and destroyed her God Arc, event after which she enters Gun form and blew her to pieces with a custom bullet. At a given time, however, I am left alone, because I ordered Nia, Tatsumi and Lindow to back up Alisa and Soma (who just acquired a serious hit in the head) and to return to base. We already had killed (eaten) most of them, but even one of them is too much to be left alive. And I am left alone, against two. So, I decide to snipe ‘em from afar, since both are close ranged (Short-Buckler and Blaster). The melee, I manage to kill from a distance, but the other one I must engage in close combat. As I was about to kill him, I nearly dismay as I recognize Eric (the guy who got killed in my first mission with Soma… however, his hair is now yellow; his skin, grey; his eyes, God, his eyes… they are completely white. How can he even exist by now? Wasn’t he devoured? Well, in the worst of the cases, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that ever happened to me). I let my guard down for a second, but apparently he didn’t became aware of it and stood inert (maybe charging a Radial bullet?), so I use the chance to strike him down, hitting him (read: PUNCHING him) in the chest hard enough to break off his bones. But just as I believe I win, he bites my arm. While it was no serious wound he caused to me, I react before I can think, grabbing his head and applying so much pressure to it that it simply crushes into pieces. The sight is so unpleasing (a human skull crushed with an ill-looking yellow ooze coming out of it) I can hardly avoid puking as soon as I see it. I resume my true form and head back to the Den, not before devouring their remains for good. As soon as I enter, I note an air so oppressive, so solid, that I feel I could break it if I move too fast. The recent battle is not the only one, apparently, and most units have lost fellow comrades fighting these "Abominations". We were lucky. But Soma still has a decent time in the Sick Bay, and we have to dispatch decontamination units to devour the corpses of fallen Gods Eaters, so they do not transform into these monsters. It is obvious that that does not contribute to upgrade everyone’s attitude. The moods are the lowest I’ve seen since Lindow was declared MIA (missing in action). Even the mood makers, Kota and Robb, and even Tsubaki are extremely serious, so imagining how everyone else is isn’t hard. Even I (normally kind, but a little stone-hearted with those that are not close to me) become sad and unwilling to continue the normal activities we usually make every day. This day is simply dark… could it be even darker? Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic